


Stop doing that to me

by crazystucki



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 04:13:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5077351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazystucki/pseuds/crazystucki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shaw finds Root on her doorstep in the middle of the night, bleeding and in the immediate need for medical assistance and she thinks about it for two seconds before she lets the hacker in. She patches her up but can't help that strange feeling in her gut that fluttering in her chest as she looks at the wounded woman.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stop doing that to me

Sameen Shaw didn't do feelings. She had however gotten used to care. She cared. Not only for their missions but lately also for her team members. She cared for Reese and Finch and, much to the hackers delight, especially for Root. It was not like Shaw would ever admit that but she was sure the others knew anyway. She was however still not a fan of feelings, just as she was still not used to have them. What bothered her most lately was this tight feeling in her chest whenever she was with Root, just like the warmth that spread through her beside annoyance when Root flirted with her. She ignored it mostly.   
That was however until Root showed up on her doorstep in the middle of the night, ringing Shaw out of bed. She was about to throw her out and tell her to come back at a more acceptable time, that was until she saw the copper liquid on Root's shivering digits. 

"Holy shit Root", Shaw exclaimed, dragging the hacker into her apartment by the sleeves of her long black coat.

A few month ago her first thought would have been if Root might have been followed or left a blood trail to her apartment but now all she could find herself to care about was The hacker and her safety. 

"What happened?", she questioned, locking the door behind her before scanning Root quickly. The big coat covered most of her body but her eyes were glassy, indicating major injuries. 

"Root", she said, horribly softly, when the hacker gave no answer. 

"Mission for the machine", Root murmured the , voice low and broken. Shaw felt her body boil with rage and anger. Stupid machine sending Root on dangerous missions with no back up. She growled as she approached Root, reaching out to open the coat so she could take a closer look. Root gasped slightly as the wet material pealed of from her skin. 

"My god what did you do to yourself?", Shaw whispered as she pushed the garment completely off. Underneath was a once grey pencil skirt and a now red drenched blouse. 

"Come on, let's get to the bathroom", the operative whispered, carefully taking Root's hand and softly tucking on it. The other woman followed without further comment. Once they were in the bathroom she started unbuttoning Root's blouse, peeling it off carefully. The hacker winced. 

"They discovered me. I-I got shot", she whispered as Shaw took off her skirt, reaching for a washcloth to clean the areas where blood covered most of Root skin. Shaw's chest felt horribly tight, her heart clenching as Root whimpered. There were a few smaller cuts on Root's left side that looked not too bad but painful never less. The shot wound on her right chest looked worse however. Not too bad but Root had lost a lot of blood. 

"That needs to be stitched up", she informed Root, who just nodded. Shaw finished cleaning the areas around the wounds, clearing Root's pale skin from blood. It was then that it occurred to Shaw that she was paler than usual, almost white. 

"Root?" No answer. She looked up into the hackers face. Her eyes were clenched shut in pain. 

"Root, you lost a lot of blood. I'll take you to the couch now okay? You need to lie down before you loose consciousness." 

Root nodded again and Shaw slung her arm around the hackers slim body, half dragging her back into the living room. Root settled down with a pained grown, breathing labored. 

"Okay Root I'm gonna clean that and stitch you up", Shaw told her. She didn't have to tell her that disinfecting the wounds was going to burn as hell, Root knew that. She purred alcohol on a washcloth and started cleaning the injuries carefully. Root's only reaction was to wince and whimper every once in a while. That was however until Root let out a pained groan. 

"Sameen", she whimpered, causing Shaw to look up just in time to see Root's eyes rolling to the back of her head as she lost consciousness.

"Shit", Shaw murmured, though it was probably better for the hacker if she wasn't awake when Shaw stitched her up.

Once she finished she cleaned her apartment of blood and threw Roots clothes away. Her eyes landed on the hacker then. She looked more vulnerable than Shaw had ever seen her in just her undies, pale and shivering. Shaw swallowed against the tight feeling in her throat. Root tried to curl around herself but winced as she moved too much and stayed in her position. She was probably cold, Shaw realized and sighed. She would regret what she was about to do in the morning, when Root would wake up again and make some cheesy comments. She went over to her anyway, carefully picking her up in her arms to carry her over to the bedroom. She was lighter than Shaw would have expected her to be. She noticed that she could see an alarming number of ribs through her skin and swallowed as it occurred to her that the hacker had lost weight the last weeks. Her heart clenched once more, causing Shaw to frown. With a relived sigh Shaw laid Root down on her bed, tracing the woman's form with her eyes. She bit her lip as she spotted Root's underwear. 

"I bet you dislike sleeping in your bra don't you?", she whispered to her. 

She let out another little sigh as she lifted Root's left shoulder carefully so she could reach for her bra clasp and open it. Her eyes got glued to Root's breasts when she uncovered them. She swallowed. It had been just a few days since she touched the soft white skin with her fingers, her tongue. Since she had licked those dark buds and sucked them. 

"Fuck", Shaw murmured, pulling on her sheets to drag them over Root's mostly naked body before the memories of how she had touched the woman could drive her mad. 

She stayed with her however. Settled down on the edge of the bed right by Root's side. She held back from stroking a sweaty strand of hair behind Root's ear but she scouted closer. She told herself that it was just because she had to monitor Root's vitals and not because watching her breathe calmed the operative immensely.   
She did not know when but sometime after Shaw had put Root down she had fallen asleep beside the hacker. 

She woke up as the mattress dipped down under weight. She opened her eyes to see Root, sat up, pain still written on her face.

"You okay?", Shaw asked, worry evident in her voice. 

"Fine just thirsty", Root replied, trying to lift herself up from the bed. 

"No no, you're just going to pull your stitches. I'll get you some water." Shaw jumped off of the bed heading for the kitchen to get a glass of water. 

"Thank you", Root whispered as Shaw held the glass to her lips so the hacker didn't have to move all too much. She carefully sipped at it, her eyes never leaving Shaw's as she did so. 

"Good?", Shaw questioned eventually, setting the glass aside as Root nodded. The tight feeling returned to the operatives throat as she scanned Root's face and noticed the deep dark circles under her eyes.

It was instinctively as she slapped Root across the face, leaving the brunette with a blank expression and an slowly redding bruise on her right cheek. Shaw herself was shocked. This was way too much of an emotional act for her.

Shit, might as well go for it now. She reached forward, grabbing Root by her face and pulling her in for a bruising kiss full of desperation and frustration. And because she had no idea what to do with the dropping feeling in her stomach and the clenching feeling in her chest she let them pure into their kiss, clawing at Root's face, digging her nails into the hackers jaw. She nocked Root over with the force she put into her action, landing on top of her, only pulling slightly away when Root winced. She stayed close however, her nose brushing over Root's. 

"Stop doing that to me", she whispered, her breath mixing with Root's. She kept her eyes closed so she didn't have to look the hacker in the eye. 

"Doing what?", Root gasped and that was when Shaw opened her eyes. She was met with Root's eyes, skimming with emotion, slightly teared up. Instead of answering her question Shaw just leaned in again, connecting their lips. It was soft. Softer than any of them ever had experienced and Shaw was shocked. Shocked because she enjoyed every second of it. Every brush of lips, Root's soft nips at her bottom lip and the smooth feeling as their tongues lazily moved together. They breathed in between kisses so they didn't have to part for too long, their bodies pressed together. Root kept tugging Shaw down, the operatives weight fully on her but it still didn't feel enough. She moaned, groaned and ached her back but she needed more. More of Sameen. 

"More", she whined. Shaw's fingers tangled in her hair, Roots own clawing at the small of Sameen's back. At her words however Shaw pulled back a little, her hands stroking downwards over Root's shoulders and her arms until she reaches her chest. 

"Sameen", she groaned but Shaw didn't seem hurried as she lightly squeezed Root's breasts, thumbing her nipples. Root leaned up against her, pressing her mouth against the shell of Sameen's ear. 

"Sameen", she husked. "I'm so wet for you." 

A breathy groan left Shaw's throat, her hips bucking slightly into the hackers. She was desperate to feel Root, to touch her all over but first, she wanted to have a taste. She pressed her lips to Roots for another heated kiss before she trailed down the hackers body, licking and sucking as went, careful to avoid the tender skin around Root's injuries. Root withered beneath her, unable to hold still as the smaller woman went down on her and took her underwear with her as she went. She whimpered as Shaw's head ducked down between her legs, her tongue carefully darting out to part her folds and gather the wetness there. 

"Sameen", Root whined, her back aching off the bed again in pure desperation to feel the other woman. Shaw's answer was a wide lick from the bottom of Roots slit up to her clit. She lapped at the hacker, opening her deep so she could press just the tip of her tongue inside her, causing Root to groan loudly. Shaw hummed in approval, slightly nipping at the other woman's folds and Roots hips bucked up. She wanted make Root come but for the first time since they got together she wanted to do it nicely, to give her a slow built up and explore her body as she did so. Exploration before had been angry, deep welts and angry red marks evidence of their encounters. But this time she wanted to mark Root in a different way. So she gave one last lick to the hackers clit before averting her mouth to bring it to the insides of Roots thighs. She nudged the skin with her nose tenderly, causing Root to look down to her before she pressed her lips to the soft skin, kissing it lightly. Root sighed happily as she trailed kisses all over her thighs even though her hips bucked every once in a while as if the hacker couldn't help wanting Shaw at another place. The operative however enjoyed this slow even sweet torture more than she would have thought she would. She licked Roots skin, gathering the taste of sweat on her tongue then sucked softly at the pale skin, humming satisfied as it turned red, knowing that Root would be covered in hickeys the next day. 

"Sameen please", the hacker whimpered, her hands coming to rest in Shaw's hair to move her up. Shaw complied, moving up the hackers body again to bring their lips together in a tender kiss, tongue moving together velvety. 

"Take of your clothes Sameen", Root whined as she rested her forehead against Shaw's, her left hand helplessly pulling on Shaw's shirt. The operative smiled slightly as she sat back a little to pull the black material over her head, exposing herself to Root. The hacker gasped as she discovered the tanned skin and reached out with her left to touch Shaw's hardened peaks. 

"Underwear too", she husked, leaning back as Shaw stood up to free herself. She pressed a soft kiss to Roots forehead as she climbed onto the hacker again, efficiently straddling her. Root hummed, aching her back once more to feel Shaw's bare skin against hers. They kissed again, warm and sweet, both of them consumed by the heat between them. 

"Grind against me Sameen", she whispered as they finally parted to draw in shaky breathes. 

Shaw tried to swallow the low whine that made its way through her throat but couldn't help the sound. Her mind was consumed by Roots intense glance and the desperation to feel the hacker closer even though they were barely an inch apart. She carefully grind against Root, her slick heat covering the hackers thigh and Root moaned, bucking her hips against Shaw's thigh in return. They found their rhythm easily, moving together in sync like they belong together like that. Shaw found her thumb striking Roots cheek lovingly and Root drew in a shaky breath at the intimate touch. She bowed her head up to connect their lips again and Shaw happily complied, leaning down to slip her tongue into the hackers warm mouth. The kiss covered their heavy panting as their movements got more and more frantic but couldn't restrain either of them as they finally fell over the edge together. 

"Root", Shaw whimpered, surprising the both of them and causing the waves of pleasure that cursed through Roots body to intensify. They rode it out together, pushing each other higher again and again until their limbs quivered with pleasure and Shaw almost lost her balance. 

"You want breakfast?", she questioned lightly as she settled beside the hacker. 

"My my Sameen, you're offering me breakfast?", Root chuckled, tracing her finger through Shaw's hair softly. 

It was far too close to cuddling for Shaw to be comfortable but...she had to admit that right now, after only a half night of sleep and the post orgasmic bliss still thrumming through her, it was not bad.

**Author's Note:**

> I needed some more fluff between these two. I have no idea if the medical stuff makes sense
> 
> As always enjoy and let me know what you think :)


End file.
